Distractions
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Little Bechloe smut. Chloe decides to distract Beca from the incident at the Kennedy Center.


**Distractions**

 **AN:** As always I don't own anything and feel free to review.

And of course special thanks to my friend "50 shades of Pitch Perfect" who "challenged" me to do this. Love ya!

"You should stop now Beca, you've had enough. Drinking your senses away would not make this incident undone." Chloe put the bottle of tequila out of the younger Bella's reach. "You don't tell me when to stop" Beca said. "Oh my god, Beca Mitchell are you pouting?!" Chloe giggled. "Would it get me the tequila back?" "Definitely not sweetie!" Chloe laughed out loud. "Come on let's get you to bed."

She managed to stabilize Beca who although she was so tiny got very heavy in her drunken state. And Chloe had almost as much alcohol as her.

She didn't really know how she got to their hotel room but somehow she succeeded. She let Beca drop on the bed but she clung to her and pulled Chloe on top.

"You smell so good…" Beca's words were blurred "…when you have that perfume on. It drives me crazy." She nuzzled her nose into Chloe's hair. The redhead let out a small laugh. This was a whole new site of badass Beca. And to be honest, she liked that. "Maybe I put in on… on purpose." She winked. Beca tried to focus on her, pupils dilated. "What purpose?" Chloe leaned further down. First she pressed a kiss on Beca's right cheek, then on her left. "This purpose". She whispered and pressed her lips to Beca's.

The kiss tasted like tequila and Chloe's sweet cocktails she consumed tonight. Beca felt very sober suddenly, like something clicked in her mind, and she kissed Chloe back with fiery emotions, held back for so long now. This was no incrementalism, this was raw and needy, and so right.

Chloe must have felt the same, because she deepened the kiss almost immediately, tracing her tongue over Beca's lips to ask for entrance which was granted instantly.

Air became necessary but Chloe needed more of the younger girl. She pulled Beca's shirt over her head, leaving Beca no chance to protest. Her lips connected with Beca's skin as soon as she tossed the unnecessary piece of clothing in the corner. She left feather light kisses on every naked surface she could find.

Beca felt like the whole room was spinning, all she realized were Chloe's soft lips on her hot skin. A song popped up in her mind as she watched Chloe worshipping her body. "You gotta move slowly, taking in my body like its holy." Chloe looked up, a look of pure awe and love in her gaze. It was then that Beca realized that she must have sang it out loud.

Chloe straddled the brunette leaning down for a kiss that reflected the feelings in her eyes. Her hands roamed over Beca's side and down under her back to open the dark blue bra she was wearing. Beca took the opportunity to also remove Chloe's shirt and bra at the same time. She bit her lip. "Like what you see?" Chloe smirked. But she didn't wait for an answer, cupping one of Beca's breast with her mouth, sucking at the pink flesh there till her nipple hardened, whilst caressing the other with her thumb.

Beca let out soft moans of pleasure which encouraged Chloe to move further. She kissed down Beca's stomach, leaving a small red mark next to her belly button, while she removed Beca's skirt and underwear in one swift motion.

"You're so beautiful" she said looking down at the younger girl with flushed cheeks and glossy eyes. Chloe licked her lips, connected them with Beca's again and in the same moment inserted two fingers into Beca's already dripping wet core.

The cry that was about to leave the brunette was caught in Chloe's demanding kiss.

She kissed down Beca's neck and collarbone and wandered down to her breasts again, biting and sucking there.

Her fingers creating a fast rhythm, going deeper inside Beca with every determined thrust.

She curled her fingers inside the smaller girl, which caused her hips to buck against Chloe's hand. She brought her thumb to her clit running circles over it.

Beca let out incoherent curses, mixed with Chloe's name and moans, that drove Chloe almost over the edge, because she created them, she made Beca feel this good and loved.

She added a third finger and felt Beca come undone as she hit her precise spot, her walls clenching around her fingers.

And as she came she screamed Chloe's name with a sound so pure and genuine that it made Chloe burst with love and pride.

She felt Beca's hands in her locks pulling her in for a heated kiss that had to be broken soon because she was panting heavily. Chloe removed her fingers slowly cherishing the soft hiss that escaped Beca as she did so. She rested her forehead against Beca's. "That's definitely better then the tequila isn't it?" she smiled down on her.

"But it's not making Amy's gift from down under undone either." Beca grinned.

"You make me crazy." Chloe said capturing Beca's lips once again to prevent her from further complaining.


End file.
